imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
LDmg's Warrior Training Guide to Lv20
100% Complete Introduction Some people need help leveling their warriors..So that's why I'm making a training guide. This guide will help you obtain level20,What Skills To Get,Farming,Pking,And more. Starting Stats There are two well known builds. A Constitution Build, And a Strength. Note : You are able to change these stats using Elixirs From the Platinum Shop Whole Character Pro : * Best Lurers. * High Hp. :* Gets to use Shield. :* Lasts longest. :* Easy to farm. :* Doesn't use mana, Instead uses Crystals. Cons ''' :* Low Hitrate (Therefore you need good gloves) * Cannot use Lures * Must be up close. * If low Hitrate Crystals will be a pain '''Strength Build : Add 18 Strength and 14 Constitution ' ''Pro : * Deal More Damage,Kill Faster. Cons : * Killed Much Easier due to the lack of hp. Less Hp 'Constitution Build : ' Pros : * Have Higher Hp. * Last longer. Easier to Farm/Lure. '''Cons : * Weak Damage * Mainly used for low level warriors Skills Here are all the warrior skills. I would go over what all the skills do..But thatlll take too long. So ill just show you what skills to get, and at what level Lv1 : No Available Skill Lv2 : Get Wild Swing (Volume I) Lv3 : Get Wild Swing II lv4: Get Wild Swing III Lv5 : You could either save skill point,Get Parry I,Get Hemmorage I,or Taunting Blow . Note : Taunting Blow and Hemmorage hit 100% of the time. Helpfull when fighting bosses Lv6 : Get Parry II or, save Skill point. Lv7 : Get Parry III or, save Skill point. Lv8 : Get Hemmorage,Taunting Blow II or save skill point. Lv9 : Save skill point. Lv10 : Get BullRush I. Lv11 : Get Drowsiness I or Wild Charge I Lv12 : Get Bull Rush II (IF POSSIBLE), Wild Charge II (Mainly for Pking), Or Save Skill point. Lv13 : Get BullRush III (IF POSSIBLE), or save skill point Lv14 : Save Skill Point. Lv15: Get Slam I Lv16 : Get Slam II ( IF POSSIBLE), Or get Rage I Lv17 : Get Slam III (IF POSSIBLE) Or get Beserk I Lv18 : Get Toughnes I Lv19 : Any of your choice, Or save. LV20! : Get Sweeping strikes I Lv21+ Your on your own! :) ( When a high level save or craft Wild Swing IV ) Training This is the part that takes a while :) Lv1 : Complete Kooii grounds Tutorial. Lv2 - 4 : Fight Kooii, Donguri. Lv5-7 Fight Boars or Mushrooms in marshland. Lv8-10 Fight Spiders and Poisonous spiders. Lv11-14 : Use Pcoins or Fight Crabs,Sandman,Woopa, and Roopa. Lv15 : Do Lh Quest. Lv15-16 Train with Testing Woopa, and Marsh Donguri in Lh1. Lv17-18 Train With Skeletons,Or Spiders in Lh1. Lv19-20 Train with Skeletons in Lh1/Lh2 Or Fight Beholders. ---- WOW! you made it to Lv20 Congrats. How to Farm Farming with warriors are easy, and good for training. It is best to buy Slam III and Sweeping III for the best experience. But..They both cost a lot. Slam II sells for 1.2m+ and Sweeping is 1.1m+. To farm correctly use these skills in order and fast. # Rage # Beserk # Sweeping Strikes # Slam/Wild Swing (If low crystals use Wild Swing to gain crystals) # Slam # Slam # Slam ( Keep Using Slam ) Tips # Always bring potions. # Bring mages! Protect your Mage with your life though. # Get lots of armor,At lv20 you should have around 50 Armor. # Always buy new equipment. # Get Equipment with a lot of Hr. Category:Guide Category:Warrior Category:Leveling Up Quickly Category:Warrior Skill Book Category:Warrior armor Category:Guide:Warrior Category:Warrior Hats Category:Warrior Weapon Category:Guides